


Quiet

by jaekayelle



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-03
Updated: 2003-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: Summary: a little peace, a little quiet.





	Quiet

 

Quiet

## Quiet

### by Jae Kayelle

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Tim Minear, and Mutant Enemy own the characters. No copyright infringement intended. No profits made from this work of fiction. 

He lay beside me, his pale skin fairly glowing in the lamplight. I ran my hand down from his shoulder, following the curve of his back to the swell of his buttocks where I slipped my fingers between his legs. Before I could do more than a little fondling of his scrotum he rolled over into my arms. 

The light caught the gold flecks in his eyes making them more hazel than brown as he glared up at me. I knew he was only pretending to be upset so I took advantage of having his front presented to me. He swatted at my hand just as I reached for his spent cock. 

"What must I do to wear you out?" he asked with mock exasperation. 

"Let's find out," I invited and bent to kiss his pouting lips, swollen from much earlier abuse by me. He relented and kissed me back but pulled away when I grew too ardent; he placed his fingers against my lips earning them a nip. I pushed myself up on my left elbow and frowned at him. "Why are you being so difficult?" 

An impish grin graced his fine-boned face. "Just giving you a taste of your own medicine." 

"When have I ever denied you anything in bed?" 

"Never. Out of bed, however, you can be a real pain in the ass." 

I growled and threw myself on top of him. Laughing, he squirmed wildly under me. His arms and legs were everywhere. 

"I'll give you a pain in the ass," I threatened while trying in vain to hold him still. 

Finally, he stilled and simply gazed up at me with such love that my throat grew tight with emotion. This man never ceased to make me take stock of my life and find it every time suddenly, surprisingly filled with wonder and magic. I brushed my fingertips over his cheekbones and pressed my forehead against his. He tilted his head up and lightly kissed the tip of my nose before bringing our faces close again. All I could see of him was one iris, the golden highlights more clear now. I could lose myself in his eyes. 

Wrapping him in my arms I held him close to my heart where he could be cherished and loved. Never in my rough, embattled life had I hoped to find a relationship such as the one I had with him. Certainly not during the war when I was merely trying to survive and ensure the survival of the soldiers under my command. Since then all I wanted from life was to get by and be free. I'd accomplished both but it wasn't until I met and fell in love with this beautiful young man did I dare to hope for more. 

He wound his arms around my neck and waist, burrowing deep into my embrace. One leg found its way over both of mine and he used the leverage to pull himself even closer, trying to meld with me, to be a part of my skin the way I sought to do with him. 

"I belong here," he breathed. 

Yes. 

# end


End file.
